


Tatouage.

by larry_zain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chanson, M/M, Styles - Freeform, amour, harry - Freeform, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louis - Freeform, louistomlinson - Freeform, onedirection, stylinson, tatouage, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_zain/pseuds/larry_zain
Summary: Harry veut se faire tatouer.Louis est tatoueur.Histoire courte.
Kudos: 1





	Tatouage.

Harry.

Je contemple le panneau en face de moi. Juste un mot, simple et facile. _Tatouage._ Et quelques explications en plus petite juste dessus. U _niquement sur RDV, du lundi au vendredi, de 9h à 17h30._ Je regarde ma montre, 10h42. Je souffle un bon coup et je m'avance vers la porte. Je pose ma main sur la poignée mais je ne bouge pas. C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée après tout, je ne suis peut-être pas encore près. Je recule et j'attrape mon téléphone en faisant demi-tour.

 _« - Tu as peur de rentrer ?_ _Je t'ai vu depuis l'intérieur, tu étais prêt à rentrer et pouf tu es repartis. »_

Je me retourne pour regarder d'où vient cette voix. Je fronce les sourcils et j'essaye de trouver une réponse valable pour ne pas passer pour une poule mouillée.

 _« - Oh... euh... pas... pas vraiment. Je me suis souvenu que..._ – je crois que j'ai perdu la bataille quand je le vois avec un sourire moqueur.   
_\- Allez, vient avec moi, il fait froid ici. »_

Je voulais répondre négativement mais le jeune homme m'attend déjà en tenant la porte. C'est peut-être un signe pour me dire que c'est finalement le bon moment. Je soupire et je me dirige vers le jeune homme. Il ferme la porte derrière moi et je regarde les alentours, c'est très épuré pour un salon de tatouage, j'aime déjà cet endroit.

 _« - Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Louis Tomlinson et je possède ce salon. Et toi tu es ?_ – il me parle avec son plus beau sourire.  
_\- Je suis Harry... Harry Styles. Euh... je suis venue pour un tatouage... mais bon ça me semble évident... je ne vais pas... pas venir ici pour me faire couper les cheveux..._ – mon dieu Harry, arrêtes de parler pour le bien de tous.   
_\- Oui c'est assez évident en effet._ – il rigole. _Et ça serait vraiment dommage de couper d'aussi beaux cheveux._  
_\- Oh... merci ?_ – je me sens rougir.  
_\- C'est un plaisir. Bon, viens on va s'installer dans mon bureau pour parler c'est mieux, on peut s'assoir et il fait chaud. »_

Il me sourit avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Il pousse un rideau rose pâle et nous nous retrouvons dans une petite pièce. Contre le mur de droite il y a un canapé et contre le mur d'en face il y a un bureau et deux chaises.

 _« - Viens t'assoir là._ – il me montre une des chaises. _Alors dis-moi, tu as une idée précise du tatouage que tu veux ou juste des idées comme ça, sans vraiment savoir les mettre sur papier._  
_\- J'ai une idée, je suis juste très nul en dessin donc j'ai fait une sorte de croquis._ – je sors un papier de ma poche et je lui tends. _J'espère que vous allez réussir à voir ce que je veux._ – mes premières phrases sans bégayer c'est un miracle.   
_\- Alors tu vas me l'expliquer correctement et on arrête avec le vous, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça. »_

Il rigole avant de déplier la feuille que je viens de lui donner. Il regarde en fronçant les sourcils puis il me regarder avec de l'incompréhension.

 _« - Tu ne m'avais pas mentis sur ton non talent en dessin. C'est une ancre de bateau ou pas du tout ?_  
_\- Euh... oui c'est ça. J'ai essayé... de faire les ombres mais... j'ai raté._  
_\- Oui, tu peux le dire. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais redessiner correctement en plusieurs fois si tu veux avoir le choix. Tu la veux comment ?_  
_\- Oh... euh... très simple, pas trop de fantaisie. Je ne sais pas... pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ – il hoche la tête. _Je veux juste des ombres, pour la rendre plus réel, comme si elle bougeait tu vois ?_  
_\- Oui je vois, je prends note et je te dessine ça pour le jour du rendez-vous. Tu veux le faire où ce tatouage ?_  
_\- Sur le dessus du poignet gauche._ – je lui montre.   
_\- D'accord, très bien. Tu as encore besoin de réfléchir ou tu veux prendre le rendez-vous maintenant ?_  
_\- Non maintenant... sinon je ne vais jamais oser le faire._  
_\- Comme tu veux. Regardons mon agenda ! -_ Il attrape un petit carnet dans un tiroir. _Ça te dérange de venir entre midi et deux ?_  
_\- Non, je peux m'arranger._ – je lui souris.  
_\- Parfait... Alors... j'ai un créneau la semaine prochaine. Le vendredi à 12h30. C'est bon pour toi ? Sinon je peux regarder plus loin..._  
_\- Non ! C'est très bien vendredi prochain._  
_\- Très bien._ – il me sourit. »

Il me donne une carte avec le jour du rendez-vous, l'heure et le prix.

\- - -

La semaine est passée très vite, entre les cours et le boulot, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

 _« - Bouge-toi un peu Harry ! J'ai faim là, mon ventre réclame de la nourriture !_  
_\- Vas manger alors ! J'ai un rendez-vous dans 30 minutes, je mangerais après !_  
_\- Comment ça tu as un rendez-vous ? Tu vas où ?_  
_\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Niall, je me fais tatouer !_  
_\- AH MAIS OUI ! J'avais oublié, désolé mec mais j'ai un rencard cet aprèm et je dois me faire beau ! Enfin, juste passer une chemise, je suis déjà beau._ – il me fait un clin d'œil. _Bref, je te laisse ! Tu me diras comme ton rendez-vous c'est passé !_ – il part en courant. _Bisous mec !_ – il cri de loin en agitant sa main.  
_\- Toi aussi mec ! »_

 _12h25._ Je suis devant le salon de tatouage. Comme la première fois, je n'ose pas rentrer. Je prends une grande inspiration et je pousse la porte. Une petite clochette sonne et j'entends un léger _bonjour v_ enir du fond du salon. Je parcours la salle des yeux, les murs sont tapissés de dessins et de photo de tatouages. Je m'approche d'une étagère qui contient quelques carnets avec encore des photos de tatouages et de dessins, c'est vraiment beau.

 _« - Bonjour ! Désolé pour l'attente, je finissais un dessin. Comment tu vas ? Prêt pour ton tatouage ?_ – son sourire est à tomber.   
_\- Oh... bonjour déjà ahah... euh... oui je suis prêt, enfin je crois._ – Harry arrête de parler mon gars, c'est mieux pour toi comme pour lui.  
_\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer les dessins que j'ai à te proposer. »_

Je le suis dans son bureau, sans s'assoir cette fois. Il me tend trois papiers, avec trois dessins différents mais tous aussi beau. Je prends le temps de les regarder et je décide de choisir le deuxième, c'est mon coup de cœur.

_« - Celui-là me plait énormément, c'est comme ça je le visualisais quand je dessinais._  
_\- Parfait, on va s'installer alors._ – il me fait signe de le suivre. _Je vais avoir une heure de travail maximum, tu as le temps ?_  
_\- Euh... oui oui... je suis en week-end depuis midi._  
_\- Cool ! »_

Nous sortons de son bureau pour arriver vers sa salle de travail, nous l'avons traversé pour aller à son bureau mais je ne me suis pas attardé. Et maintenant que j'ai le temps de regarder, l'ambiance est la même que dans la salle s'attente, cosy et relaxante. Je mets ma veste sur le porte manteau et je continue mon observation. Louis est occupé à faire je ne sais quoi et il m'indique de m'assoir sur le petit tabouret en face du siège qui ressemble à celui qu'il y a chez le médecin. Je m'assoie et j'observe Louis de loin et c'est la première fois que je le regarde réellementet pour tout dire il est vraiment mignon mais genre _vraiment_. C'est la voix de Louis me fait sortir de mes pensées. Il se tient en face de moi en tenant un rouleau de papier, qui roule sur le siège afin de le recouvrir. Je secoue la tête pour retrouver mes esprits.

 _« - Pardon... tu disais ?_  
_\- Je te demandais comment tu avais entendu parler de mon salon._ – il film tout son matériel en me parlant.  
_\- C'est Zayn, un ami de la fac qui m'a parler de ton salon et de ton travail. Il m'a dit, je cite : le meilleur tatoueur de la ville, c'est lui._  
_\- Ah Zayn... c'est un ami aussi, on se connait depuis longtemps. Je le remercierais alors pour ces jolis mots et..._ – il me regarde. B _ref, passons. Montre-moi où tu le veux, pose ton bras sur la table. »_

J'exécute ses mots et je lui montre où je le veux. Il passe alors un produit sur mon poignet et colle le papier où est dessiné mon tatouage. L'ancre violette est maintenant contre ma peau et c'est déjà beau, j'ai hâte de voir le résultat final. Je souris à Louis pour lui montrer que je trouve l'emplacement parfait. Il se tourne pour avancer un petit plateau où se trouve sa machine. Il ouvre quelques emballages plastiques dont l'ancre ou les aiguilles, je ne sais pas. Et il fini son montage sur la machine. Quand il a fini, il se retourne pour me regarder avec son plus beau sourire, pourquoi je le remarque qu'aujourd'hui ?

 _« - C'est ton premier tatouage ?_  
_\- Euh... oui._  
_\- Oh... j'ai donc l'honneur de passer en premier sur ta peau._ – il me sourit alors que je sens mes joues devenir chaudes. Tu _es prêt ?_ – je hoche la tête. _On va faire un petit test voir si tu trouve que c'est douloureux ou non, d'accord ?_ – j'hoche la tête une seconde fois. _Bien. »_

Il trempe le bout de sa machine dans un petit pot où il y a l'encre, avant de l'approcher de mon bras, le son de la machine me surprend. Le premier coup sur ma peau pique un peu mais c'est supportable, comme des tous petits pincements.

_« - Alors ? ça va ?_  
_\- Oui... oui, presque pas mal, je vais... ça va le faire._  
_\- Au boulot alors ! »_

Il remet la machine en route et il commence à faire les contours de l'ancre, il est concentré et cela le rend encore plus mignon. _Eh oh Harry on se calme._ Je prends une grande inspiration et Louis lève la tête en arrêtant la machine.

 _« - ça va Harry ? Tu as mal ?_ – il semble inquiet.   
_\- Non pas du tout, pourquoi tu penses ça ?_ – je fronce les sourcils.  
_\- Je ne sais pas, tu respires fort et..._  
_\- Non c'est bon Louis, tu peux continuer... »_

Il soupir de soulagement, enfin je crois, je ne suis pas doué pour interpréter les gestes des autres. Le bruit de la machine vient remplir la salle et j'observe les aiguilles sur ma peau, c'est presque fascinant. En étant concentré de cette façon, je ne fais pas attention à la douleur. Je prends aussi le temps d'observer Louis et ses gestes délicats. Lorsqu'il passe des doigts sur mon poignets pour mettre de la crème, quand il passe un papier pour enlever l'encre en trop, tout est délicat chez lui.

 _« - Et sinon, tu es tatoueur depuis longtemps ?_ – j'essaye de parler avec confiance.  
_\- J'ai ouvert mon propre salon l'année dernière mais je tatoue des gens depuis presque dix ans._ – il parle sans lever la tête.  
_\- Dix ans ? Mais tu as quel âge ?_  
_\- 25 ans et toi ? Tu es en fac de quoi ?_  
_\- J'ai 21 ans... et je suis... je suis en fac de lettres._  
_\- Oh... tu es donc un intellectuel, à la différence de moi._ – il rigole.   
_\- Peut-être mais toi tu dessines merveilleusement bien ! Chacun ses qualités. »_

Il me sourit et il se reconcentre sur mon tatouage, qui déjà magnifique même s'il manque les ombres. La douleur est moins présente, je me suis habitué. Louis me demande si j'ai besoin d'une pause mais je réponds négativement de la tête donc il continue son travail.

Louis donne un dernier coup contre ma peau avant de l'arrêter et de nettoyer mon poignet pour que le tatouage soit entièrement visible. Et il est magnifique, je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

 _« - Tu m'autorise à le prendre en photo ?_  
_\- Bien-sûr, après tout c'est toi qui viens de le faire._  
_\- Oui mais il est sûr toi._ – il me sourit, je vais prendre goût à ses sourires. _Alors tu le trouve comment ?_ – il attrape son appareil photo.  
_\- Il est... juste parfait. Je... je ne l'imaginais pas aussi beau._  
_\- J'en suis plus que ravie alors._ – il me fait un clin d'œil, merde. _Hop c'est dans la boîte. Je vais te faire ton pansement maintenant, ne bouge pas. »_

Il se lève pour aller chercher ce qu'il lui faut dans le placard au fond de la salle. Il revient avec un pot de crème et un rouleau de film plastique. Il met une couche épaisse de crème sur la totalité de mon tatouage et il me soulève le bras afin de le recouvrir de plastique et il maintient le tout avec un morceau de sparadrap.

_« - Et voilà, c'est fini. Comment tu te sens ?_  
_\- ça va, merci. »_

Je me lève et d'un coup j'ai chaud, je commence à voir flou. J'essaye de me retenir contre la table mais c'est trop tard, je me sens tomber et partir loin.

_« - Harry... Tu m'entends ? Harry, réveille-toi... Eh... s'il te plait... »_

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer et me parler. La voix est lointaine, je ne saisis pas tous les mots. Mes paupières sont lourdes, je les ouvre difficilement. Je grogne et essaye de me lever mais des mains me maintiennent au sol. Je soulève mon menton pour voir qui se trouver derrière moi, c'est Louis et il semble inquiet.

 _« - Louis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis par terre ?_  
_\- Tu es tombé. Ton corps à probablement relâcher toute la pression d'un coup et pouf, tu t'es retrouvé par terre._ – il m'aide à m'assoir contre le mur.  
_\- ça... ça fait longtemps que... que je suis comme ça ?_  
_\- Non, à peine cinq minutes._ – il me tends un verre. _Tiens bois un peu, ça va te faire du bien. Tu as mangé ce matin ?_  
_\- Merci beaucoup. Euh... non... pas vraiment... je... je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir..._ – je bois vite mon verre pour cacher mon visage que je sens rougir.  
_\- Mais voyons Harry ! C'est SUPER important de manger et surtout le matin !_  
_\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps... »_

Il ne dit plus rien avant de se lever vers le fond du salon, il revient très vite avec sa veste. Il prend la mienne au passage et il me la donne. Je fronce les sourcils et je me lève lentement, je n'ai pas encore envie de retomber.

 _« - On va aller manger, je ne te laisserais pas partir d'ici seul avec un ventre vide._  
_\- Mais... Et tes rendez-vous ?_  
_\- Le prochain rendez-vous c'est ma sœur à 14h mais je peux lui faire quand elle veut, elle comprendra la situation, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je n'ai personne d'autre avant lundi, donc on va manger, c'est non négociable._ – il me sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte. _Oh et comme ça on va pouvoir apprendre à se connaitre. »_

Je ne dis plus rien et je le suis. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Après quelques minutes marche, nous nous arrêtons devant un petit restaurant. Louis ouvre la porte pour me laisser passer devant lui. Un serveur vient à notre rencontre, Louis lui indique que nous sommes deux et nous le suivons à travers les tables. Nous nous retrouvons au fond du restaurant, c'est mieux car il y a peu de gens. Nous installons et le serveur revient avec deux cartes. Il repart après nos remerciements.

 _« - Tu verras ici on mange les meilleurs burgers du monde ! Celui au bacon est dé li cieux !_  
_\- Je suis végétarien Louis..._  
_\- Ah mince... euh... mais il n'y a pas que des burgers ahah... merde je suis trop con..._  
_\- Eh... ce n'est pas grave. Il y a bien quelque chose de végétarien, comme..._ – j'ouvre la carte et je la survole des yeux.   
_\- Comme rien Harry. Il y a que de la viande dans ce restaurant, je suis con ! Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé avant... Je suis désolé Harry._  
_\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute._ – je lui souris. _C'est moi, j'aurais dû refuser parce que je sais que..._  
_\- Alors non, je ne te laisserais pas dire Harry !_ – il se lève. _Allez lève-toi, on mange ailleurs._  
_\- Mais...Louis attends-moi... »_

Je mets ma veste en quatrième vitesse et je retrouve Louis à l'extérieur qui tourne en rond. Il attrape ma main pour que je le suive. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons devant un autre restaurant, avec écris en gros sur la carte à l'entrée _Restaurant exclusivement végétarien, végétalien et végan._ Je souris et nous rentrons. L'odeur qui nous accueil est délicieuse, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Cette fois c'est une serveuse qui nous indique notre table qui se trouve au fond, toujours là où il y a peu de gens, c'est parfait.

 _« - C'est mieux ici non ?_ – Louis me parle en lisant la carte.   
_\- Pour moi oui mais toi ?_  
_\- Ne pas manger de viande va me faire du bien, promis je suis content d'être là. Et je suis avec toi donc c'est encore mieux... euh pardon... c'est... c'est sorti tout seul. Mais je n'en pense pas moins._ – encore un sourire rayonnant et je rougis. _Je ne voulais pas te faire rougir Harry, je... ça va mieux ?_  
_\- Oui beaucoup, j'ai faim donc c'est bon signe. »_

J'essaye de rester calme et de parler correctement face à Louis, surtout après ces petites remarques qui me font rougir. Pas que cela me déplaise, au contraire mais je n'ai pas l'habitude, enfin j'ai plus l'habitude. Je reconcentre mes pensées sur la carte mais je sens le regard de Louis sur moi, j'essaye de rester impassible mais je sens mes joues devenir encore plus rouge. Je lève un peu la carte pour cacher mon visage. J'entends Louis glousse en face de moi et merde c'est délicieux à entendre. J'allais lui demander pourquoi cette réaction mais la serveuse me coupe dans ma lancé. Merde, je n'ai toujours pas choisi mon repas. J'essaye de vite trouver quelque chose qui pourrais me plaire. Louis commande des lasagnes végétariennes et quand le serveur me regarde je réponds juste que je veux pareil. Nous la remercions et elle repart avec les cartes, je n'ai plus rien pour me cacher.

 _« - Parles moi de toi Harry._  
_\- Euh... tu veux savoir quoi ?_ – je lève la tête pour le regarder.  
_\- Tout._  
_\- Ah... oh alors bah je m'appelle Harry, j'ai 21 ans et je suis en fac de Lettres._  
_\- Je sais déjà tout ça, raconte-moi ta vie, ce que tu fais dans la vie et tout le tralala._  
_\- C'est un peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi. Ma vie n'est pas très passionnante, vois-tu pour payer mes études, je travaille dans une papeterie. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire autre chose que fac, boulot et bosser mes cours. Enfin tu vois le topo._  
_\- Tu n'as pas de passion secrète ou un talent caché alors ?_ – il soupir. _Me voilà déçus, moi qui m'attendais à manger avec un peu jeune homme bourré de talent, je me retrouve juste à manger avec un beau jeune homme._ – il a un sourire en coin.  
_\- Mmh... Disons que je ne les révèle pas à n'importe qui._  
_\- Si je te dis mon secret, tu me dis le tiens ?_  
_\- Peut-être, selon ton secret._ – je rigole.   
_\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Mais j'accepte._ – il soupire. _Alors voilà, depuis tout petit j'ai... j'ai une passion pour le chant. J'adore chanter, c'est même mon deuxième métier à vrai dire, les weekends je chante pour les anniversaires ou des mariages. Personne ne connait cette facette de ma vie, à l'exception de ma famille et mon meilleur ami._  
_\- Pourquoi tu me le dis alors ? On se connait à peine..._  
- _Je sais, mais je suis certain que tu possède un énorme secret et j'ai très envie de le connaitre._ – il sourit. _Alors à ton tour._  
_\- Très bien, alors voilà._ – je soupire. _Et étonnamment, nos deux secrets comme tu dis son très proche. Parce que toi tu chantes et moi je compose des chansons, textes et mélodie à la guitare. Voilà mon plus secret, personne ne le connait sauf toi maintenant._  
_\- Personne ? Mais pourquoi ?_ – il paraît surpris.  
_\- Je ne sais... pas peur ou pudeur._  
_\- Tu pourras me montrer une de tes musiques ?_  
_\- Je n'ai rien avec moi._  
_\- Une prochaine fois alors. »_

Notre discussion est coupée quand la serveuse arrive avec nos plats. Nous mangeons en silence et lorsque nous sommes sortis du restaurant, Louis m'explique comment m'occuper de mon tatouage. Avant de partir, Louis me donne son numéro et il me dit de l'appeler le plus vite possible. Je lui souris et nous repartons chacun de notre côté. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré chez moi je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de payer mon tatouage. Je soupir et j'attrape mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Louis.

**De** **_Harry_ ** **à** **_Louis._ **

_Salut Louis, c'est Harry. J'ai complètement oublié de te payer pour le tatouage ahah... bref, je peux passer au salon quand ? xx_

Sa réponse arrive très vite. Enfin ses réponses, parce que je reçois deux messages de sa part.

**De** _**Louis** _ **à** _**Harry** _ **.**

_Salut Harry, passe plutôt chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas. Apporte tes chansons en même temps, ça fera l'occasion ahah... Et prends ta guitare aussi ! xx_

_Et tiens, voilà mon adresse !_

**De** _**Harry** _ **à** _**Louis.** _

_Je peux passer demain soir, vers 19h ? ça te va ? j'apporte des pizzas si tu veux !_

**De** **_Louis_ ** **à** _**Harry.** _

_Parfait, demain soir à 19h, j'ai hâte. xx_

\- - -

J'essaye de trouver la tenue parfaite pour aller voir Louis alors que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas un rencard, même si j'aimerais bien. Je soupir en m'allongeant sur mon lit, et je regarde l'heure, _18h15_. Merde, je dois bientôt partir et voilà que je suis encore en caleçon dans ma chambre. Je me relève et je décide de mettre un jean simple avec mon t-shirt Queen, c'est mieux que rien. J'attrape ma guitare et mon carnet pour aller dans ma voiture. Je pars un peu en avance parce que d'un je ne connais pas le quartier de Louis et de deux je dois prendre les pizzas sur la route.

Il est exactement _19h_ quand je suis devant l'appartement de Louis. Je donne un coup léger contre la porte vu que j'ai les pizzas dans les mains, c'est un peu compliqué. Je n'attends que quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître Louis devant moi, toujours avec un sourire des plus ravisant. Il attrape les pizzas et il m'invite à rentrer. Il referme la porte derrière moi pendant que j'enlève mes chaussures et que je dépose ma veste sur le porte manteaux. Il me fait signe de le suivre et nous arrivons dans son salon, qui est petit. Juste assez de place pour un canapé, une table basse et une télé. Il pose les pizzas sur la table et il me dit qu'il va chercher les bières et je peux m'asseoir sur le canapé. Louis revient très vite et il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 _« - Alors, comment tu vas depuis hier ?_ – il me donne une bière.  
_\- ça va merci, un peu fatigué par cette journée de boulot. Et toi ?_  
_\- J'avais hâte de te revoir._  
_\- Ce n'est pas une réponse à un 'ça va' Louis._ – je rougis.  
_\- Alors ça va mieux maintenant que tu es là. C'est bien comme réponse_ _?_ – je hoche la tête. _Parfait, on mange et après tu me montre tes petits textes ?_  
_\- Attends avant d'oublier, je vais te payer._ – je sors les billets de ma poche et je lui tends. _Voilà, j'ai payé ma dette, maintenant on peut manger._ – je lui souris. _»_

Il me remercie et nous mangeons tout en parlant de nos vies. J'ai appris que Louis a un grand frère et une petite sœur, qu'il vit seul dans cet appartement avec son chat qui s'appelle Mousse. Il me raconte aussi quelques anecdotes de son enfance ou encore sur ces clients de son salon. Et comme pour rassurer de l'épisode d'hier, il me dit que je ne suis pas le premier à tomber dans les pommes pendant ou après un tatouage. Il rigole tout en me parlant et je ne sais pas s'il rigole de moi, de la situation, ou des deux. Quand il arrête enfin de rire, je lui dis que j'ai une grande sœur et que je n'ai pas d'animaux pour me tenir compagnie dans mon appartement. Je soupir après mes propos et Louis se contente de me sourire.

_« - Bon tu me les montres tes textes ?_  
_\- Seulement si tu les chantes._  
_\- Deal. »_

J'attrape alors ma guitare et mon carnet que je tends à Louis ouvert sur la page de ma chanson favorite. Je lance les premiers accords pour montrer le rythme que j'aime donner à cette musique et Louis me fait signe qu'il a compris. Je soupire et je recommence du début. La mélodie remplis la pièce, j'attends que Louis commence à chanter. Sa voix est douce, délicate et cela ne me surprend même pas.

_Now you were standing there right in front of me_  
_I hold on it's getting harder to breathe_  
_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_  
_I never noticed how bright they would be_

_I saw in the corner there is a photograph_  
_No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you_  
_It lies there alone in it's bed of broken glass_  
_This bed was never made for two_

_I'll keep my eyes wide open_  
_I'll keep my arms wide open_

Je me joints à lui pour le refrain, il me sourit toujours en chantant.

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_  
_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh_  
_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_  
_Just trying to make you understand_  
_I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause I'm tired of feeling alone_

_Don't let me_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone_

Je donne les derniers accords et Louis me regarde, j'attends qu'il me donne son avis sur mon texte. Mais il ne le fait pas, il se contente de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne comprends pas son geste sur le moment.

 _« - C'est magnifique Harry et tellement triste en même temps. Il y a une histoire derrière cette chanson ? Si tu es d'accord de m'en parler, je ne te force à rien._  
_\- Je l'ai écrite il y presque trois ans, juste après le mort de ma mère. Je... je ne savais pas comment gérer ma tristesse... alors je l'ai écrite... Je... c'est..._ – je commence à respirer vite et je tremble.  
_\- Eh... calmes toi Harry, ça va. Je lui là, d'accord. Chut... respire correctement..._ – il me berce dans ses bras, c'est agréable. _Je suis désolé Harry, c'était une question déplacée je... excuse-moi._  
_\- Il n'y a rien à excuser Louis. Ne t'inquiète pas... merci._  
_\- Merci ? Pourquoi ?_ – il me lâche pour me regarder.  
_\- Merci de l'avoir chanter, ta voix est magnifique. Elle est tellement douce et... en même temps tellement puissance, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'aime beaucoup ta voix. Tu devrais en faire profiter plus de monde que quelques anniversaires les weekends, elle est tellement belle... je... »_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sens les lèvres de Louis contre les miennes, c'est un baiser chaste et rapide. Il recule rapidement en s'excusant encore et encore.

 _« - Je suis désolé Harry mais... Mais je m'excuse, c'était... je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... je ne sais pas... j'ai très envie d'apprendre à mieux de connaitre, de t'emmener en rencard, de t'embrasser, de te câliner, de te faire l'amour encore et encore._ – il lève et commence à faire les cent pas à travers la petite pièce. _Pour faire cours, tu me plais... Je... merde..._  
_\- Eh Louis, c'est à toi de te calmer maintenant. Ce n'est pas grave, je... j'en avais aussi envie... Et tout ce que tu as dit après aussi me semble sympa._ – je lui souris. _Mais allons doucement d'accord ? Prenons notre temps, ça te va ?_  
_\- C'est parfait. Je peux quand même t'embrasser une nouvelle fois ?_ – il vient se remettre à côté de moi. _»_

Je ne réponds pas et je me contente de l'embrasser à mon tour. C'est doux et chaud, c'est agréable.

La fin de sa soirée se déroule normalement et sans débordement. Je montre d'autres textes à Louis et il les chante. Nous nous embrassons encore quelques fois et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit je me rentre chez moi, des étoiles pleins les yeux et les oreilles. Je veux entendre Louis chanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_ Un an plus tard. _

Merde je suis en retard, Louis m'attends déjà dans la voiture depuis presque dix minutes mais j'ai peur d'oublier quelques choses alors je fais plusieurs fois le tour de mon appartement.

 _« - HARRY BOUGE TOI LE CUL ! JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE EN RETARD !_ »

J'attrape vite ma guitare et je rejoins Louis en courant.

 _« - Désolé mon amour mais je suis en panique totale, j'ai peur d'oublier un truc et... j'ai peur. Et si on rate ? Et si les gens n'aiment finalement pas ce que l'on fait ? Mon dieu... Louis... c'est tellement important... je ne veux pas faire tout rater..._  
_\- Eh oh Harry ! Ressaisis-toi... Respire calmement... Tout va bien se passer, on va offrir de l'amour au gens avec nos chansons, on va les faire chanter et danser et ça va être parfait. Je t'aime mon chat, on est là-dedans tous les deux, d'accord ?_ – j'hoche la tête. _Parfait alors allons-y. »_

Ce soir nous faisons notre premier petit concert dans un bar de la ville. Ce n'est pas énorme, je le reconnais. Mais c'est tellement important pour Louis et moi, nous allons chanter nos propres musiques devant des inconnus. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, chanter mes textes avec l'homme que j'aime qui possède une voix magnifique. Faire ressentir du bonheur au gens en les faisant chanter et danser, que demander de mieux ? 


End file.
